


time waits for no man (so we won't wait for time)

by Dr_WD_Gaster



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ghost King AU, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Not sure if it’s gonna be more than a one- or two-shot but we’ll see, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Time Travel, no beta we die like danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_WD_Gaster/pseuds/Dr_WD_Gaster
Summary: “Then what am I supposed to do, Clockwork? Float around in the Zone? Avoid my younger self as much as possible?”“Well,” Clockwork looked indifferent as always. “technically this isn’t your past, so he isn’t your younger self. He is *a* younger Danny Fenton.”“Wait, are you saying I can intervene? he asked incredulously. “I can change the timeline without all that collapsing-the-known-universe quantum physics stuff?Clockwork nodded, “Essentially.”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 258





	time waits for no man (so we won't wait for time)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, so I know that I promised you guys a re-write of Lord Death, and it's coming, don't worry. It's just that this plot bunny has me by the throat and would not let go until I wrote it down. I'm not sure if this is gonna stay a one-shot or a two-shot or a very small multi-chaptered fic, but I'm just gonna roll with it.

Danny cursed as he spun around, catching sight of the portal as it blipped out of existence. Shit, he thought to himself as he turned around to look for any familiar buildings or sights. He wrinkled his forehead in confusion when he realised that everything looked familiar, as he was clearly in Amity Park. Which was strange, because he’d been in Amity Park before being swallowed by a natural portal and dumped here...in Amity Park?

Shrugging off the strange feeling of wrongness that crept up his spine the more he looked around, he turned himself invisible and floated down to the nearest rooftop. Before he could do so much as contemplate his situation, his Ghost Sense went off in the direction of the school. Frowning, Danny went to check it out, confusion and anger beginning to form in his gut.

Danny, at age 25, had been very lax in his reign for the most part. He’d seen what the tyranny of Pariah Dark had done to most of the ghosts. Living in fear of a ruler that could destroy you in a second would make everyone skittish and defensive. But he’d put his foot down about children. He’d learned that the hard way, with a 911 call, and a bleeding child curled up in his arms. Children would not be harmed or put in harm's way. So to see a ghost flaunt his rules so easily by going for the school really made Danny’s blood boil.

He arrived, still invisible, to a scene that he had not expected. Outside, in the courtyard, was the Lunch Lady in meat monster form, fighting, well, himself. Or at least, the 14-year-old version of himself, who was still struggling with his powers. Danny blinked once, twice, but he was still very clearly seeing himself in his rookie days fighting one of the first ghosts he’d ever met.

Fuck, Clockwork is going to kill me, he thought as he hastily made a portal to the Ghost Zone. He needed to go before he changed the timeline in irreparable ways. And he had enough experience with time shenanigans to know how that worked.

Clockwork’s tower was one of the more finicky lairs to find, Clockwork said it had something to do with the folds of time, Danny thought Clockwork was just a reclusive old bastard who didn’t want to be found. Both were probably right.

The Tower was always impressive, no matter how many times Danny had seen it, it had an air of mystery around it that never faded. He knocked on the door once, before entering, letting the door swing wide as he pushed them apart. In true Clockwork fashion, the old stopwatch was already waiting for him.

Before Danny could open his mouth to ask, Clockwork had already spoken. “I’m afraid; I cannot help you, young king.”

That brought Danny to a dead stop. In all his time as king, Clockwork had never not been able to help him. Unwilling, yes, but never unable.

“Why not?” he asked dumbly.

Clockwork looked conflicted. “This is not a matter of Time, as you suspected.”

Danny frowned again, “How so? I’m in the past, right? Why can’t you just take me back to my present?”

“This is _a_ past, yes, but not _your_ past.” Clockwork said slowly. “If I take you back to the future, I would be taking you to this world’s future.”

Danny took off his flaming crown to run a hand through his hair before putting it back on. “Are you saying this is an alternate universe?”

Clockwork nodded empathetically, or at least with a less stoic looking face. “I’m afraid so, and alas, I may be powerful, but I am only the Master of Time, not Time and Space.”

“How did you know that I was king, then?” Danny asked accusingly. “If this is an alternate universe, you shouldn’t be able to see my past.”

“I can’t.” Clockwork deadpanned. “But I can see your future, and I saw you explaining how you came to be king.”

Danny deflated, “That makes sense.” he said sullenly. He was quiet before he exclaimed, “But when I went back in time to make sure Vlad didn't have his accident, and my dad turned into an evil half-ghost instead, that was an alternate timeline too!”

“Alternate timeline, maybe, alternate universe, no.” the Master of Time turned his gaze towards one of his Viewing Mirrors. “My counterpart has told you that I see time as a parade, the twists and turns fate might and might not take. He simply showed you a possible outcome in Time. What you did today was fundamentally different in that you crossed the boundaries of Space, as well as Time.”

“Fuck,” Danny said as realisation dawned on him. “does that mean that I’m stuck here? You said you saw my future, which implies that I’ll be staying here.” he turned his panicked eyes on Clockwork. “Can I ever go home?”

Clockwork hummed tunelessly, “You are an anomaly. Time bends around you in ways that it shouldn’t. I cannot safely predict anything.” he didn’t sound any happier about it then Danny was.

“Then what am I supposed to do, Clockwork? Float around in the Zone? Avoid my younger self as much as possible?”

“Well,” Clockwork looked indifferent as always. “technically this isn’t your past, so he isn’t _your_ younger self. He is _a_ younger Danny Fenton.”

“Wait, are you saying I can intervene? he asked incredulously. “I can change the timeline without all that collapsing-the-known-universe quantum physics stuff?

Clockwork nodded, “Essentially.”

Danny floated there for a second, letting a multitude of possibilities zip around in his brain. He thought back to those early days, and how he had struggled with his powers, how he wished there was someone to teach him. “I think I have an idea,” he said before he teleported away with a loud **pop**.

When Clockwork was alone in his tower once more, he sighed to himself and said, "All is at it should be."


End file.
